


【翔润】前程似锦

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 赤花症
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【翔润】前程似锦

1

枪声从林地方向传来时松本润眼皮都没有抬一下。他从容的抿一口红茶，穹顶垂下的铜烛架悬在餐桌正上方，摇曳的烛光将他脸上的表情映得晦暗不明。一边的客人倒也波澜不惊，翻着手中的协议，漫不经心的开口询问。

“松本家的庄园里日常也这么枪声不断的？”

“偶尔吧。”松本润放下茶杯，悠闲的解释。“许是我们家那位副手在林中打猎。”

“晚上打猎，倒是好兴致。”

“有些猎物昼伏夜出，想抓住总要费点功夫才好。”

客人并不接话，将协议推至他面前。

“关于这次合作，您意下如何？”

“你想用那些廉价的烟草和少得可怜的生铁换我的枪支和弹药？”松本润用指节轻叩桌面，“我想这不太合理，山口先生。”

“这看起来确实不是一场公平的交易。”山口翘起腿来，露出狭促的表情。“我只是想让这件事看起来体面一些，不至于变成我单方面的掠夺。”

“单方面掠夺的意思我是不太明白的。只是您在港口打劫货物动手伤人的时候，也想过要体面些吗？”松本润挑眉，并不露怒色。

“那大概是一场误会。”山口毫无诚意的解释着，连一点虚伪的客套都懒得假装。他从怀里掏出一支烟点燃，然后把金属的火机不轻不重的拍在桌面上。

“现在已经不是松本家垄断港口贸易的时代了。从外邦人涌入的那天起，这片大陆就被割裂开了，生意和地盘，都不可能再是您一个人的。当然，松本少爷，您尽可以抱着您祖传的庄园做美梦。”他摊了摊手。

“这里也将是您最好的坟墓。”

松本润不置可否，对这样明目张胆的挑衅也无动于衷。空气里出现了短暂的沉默，两个人都心照不宣的等待着什么。最终走廊传来了脚步声，接着大门被打开，一个男人拎着兔子径直走了进来。他穿着深蓝的长外套，排扣一丝不苟的扣在胸前，看样子并不是去打猎，倒像是刚喝完下午茶回来。

“这是樱井翔。我的副手。”松本润的神情舒展开，微笑着向山口介绍。

“抱歉，让您久等了。”樱井翔把兔子交到侍从手里，接过帕子擦了擦手。“一时兴起开了几枪，也没打到什么好东西，见笑了。”

他脚步稳健，长靴在木质地板上踏出利落的声响，注视山口的眼神中充满轻蔑和不屑，仿佛在看一截枯木。

“听说山口先生这次是来与我们合作的？”樱井翔走近他，枪就抵在了他的后背。那枪口还热着，子弹都留在门外意图不轨者的身体里，因此他确信山口孤立无援。

“是啊。不过看起来没什么诚意。”松本润慢悠悠的走过去，并不正眼去看面色如土的山口，只是帮樱井翔拍去了肩头的露水。

“老爷子留下的东西还没让我给败完呢，怎么就被您给盯上了？我可是诚心跟您谈合作，您老想着抢我东西怎么成。”

“我们家少爷啊，从小就不喜欢别人动他东西。”樱井翔的枪口顺着向上挑了山口的下巴。未燃尽的半支烟掉落在地上，被他干脆的用脚踩灭。“他要是生气了，我可劝不住，还请您多担待。”

山口强撑出气势来，僵硬的冷笑着。“你们别高兴的太早了，真以为我是一个人来的？我的人早已经…”

“他们早已经死了。”樱井翔温和的打断他，“不过不着急，你们待会就可以团聚。”

山口因恐惧而颤抖起来。他所有的希望都被不动声色的掐灭，而下一个就会轮到他自己。他看着松本润，再也掩饰不住慌张。

“你得意不了多久了！港口全部开放后，谁还会跟你们这些死脑筋的贵族做生意？”

“那也轮不到你们这帮泥腿子来说话。”松本润厌恶的皱了皱眉头，“快让他闭嘴吧。”

“是。”樱井翔答应着，枪声适时的响起来。随后侍从忙着清理尸体和血迹，松本润坐在一边，并不想看这些倒胃口的东西。

“犯不着跟这些人置气。”樱井翔揉了揉肩膀也坐下来。“他最近拉拢了几个小组织，不过也不成气候，这么快就想动我们未免太天真。”

“我看着就这么好欺负吗？”

“最近有新的交易要开放，又在政策变动的当口上，有点动荡是难免的事。”樱井翔把外套递给一边的仆人。“我的兔子烤好了没有？”

“你下次能不能争气点带头鹿回来。”松本润把剩下的红茶喝完，还要揶揄他两句，“那样走进来可有气势多了。”

“您可饶了我吧，我干掉门外那群人都没有追这只兔子累。”

“见了这么讨厌的人，想吃点好的不是很正常吗？”松本润趴在桌子上看他，神色里满是被骄纵的任性。樱井翔笑着摇摇头，把桌上那份滑稽的协议丢进了垃圾桶里。

2

樱井翔的双亲是最早一批乘船来到新大陆的人。长久的战乱结束之后，饥荒和瘟疫接踵而至。饱受痛苦的人们被迫离开故土，乘船四处漂流以希求活下去的可能。最终他们发现这片富饶的海港，狂喜的在港口下跪感激上帝的恩泽。这是港口第一次遇见远方的来客，正在卸货的本地人见证了这一幕，在这样激动的氛围里也毫无理由的热泪盈眶，然后欣然接纳了这些流亡者。流浪的人们把这里称为新大陆，他们终于摆脱了战争和饥饿安定下来，忘记了自己当初的狼狈，忘记这番漂洋过海实际上只是背井离乡的逃亡。只是经年不断膨胀的野心让这群外邦人开始在城邦纠结成暴力团伙，他们争抢地权和生意，城内原有的贵族势力自然也不允许自己的权益被侵犯，双方频频交火，在不断的摩擦和冲突中艰难的维系着平衡。

樱井翔的父母卷入这样的纷争中死去。那时他还年幼，几乎没有活下去的能力，可松本先生收养了他——这些骄傲的贵族从不屑于杀害幼童，甚至好心的把外邦人的孩子收养在自家庄园里。

樱井翔永远记得自己第一次被带到松本家的场景。他脸上还沾着血污，呆呆的看着松本家刷灰浆的外墙上交替的红白条纹，舒展匀称的建筑设计透着大方的气派。门打开时松本先生的儿子就跑出来，小皮鞋在地上踏的哒哒响。他的眼神活泼灵动，白嫩的小手不犹豫的拉着樱井翔就向里去了。

以后的日子他们在一起生活，也共同接受教育。他该感谢松本先生的慷慨，尽管他清楚这样的慷慨背后的代价昂贵。他聪明，又足够忠诚，平日里是松本润最得力的助手，必要时也是他身前最坚固的盾。

至松本先生去世时，两人也都有模有样的长大了。松本润手握父亲丰厚的遗产，头脑精明，枪法也准，能轻松的正中红心，但骨子里还是纨绔子弟操心的那些小玩意儿。他总担心着舒适的床和华丽的衣服，一到晴天就计划着在庄园里举办聚会和沙龙。樱井翔倒不练那些花架子，他更信赖直觉，打的都是鲜活的移动靶，硬是在命悬一线的交锋里磨出了一枪爆头的本事。他理所当然的成为松本润的副手，也仍然希望松本润只把枪当作装饰别在腰间，高枕无忧的做他的少爷，能主持大局，也永远保持着娇贵的任性。这样干净的样子让他有种得以寄托的满足，只是这任性有时也让他烦恼。此刻樱井翔正穿过草地和磨坊，去林地里取他捕鸟的笼子。前几日松本润看着南飞的鸟，一时兴起要留一只在身边。于是那只可怜的红喙白鸟就在笼子里扑腾着翅膀。樱井翔把它放进包金铜箍的鸟笼里去，又拎着它返回主宅。

“还真给我抓到了？”

“您都发话了，它还不得自己钻笼子里去。”樱井翔把鸟笼放在窗台上，又在笼子里加了些清水和小米。“倒是个没见过的品种。”

“最近又有大批外邦人要来贸易通商，兴许是跟着船来的。”

“有透露出和我们的合作意向吗？”

“我想是有的。”松本润也来逗那只鸟，“你不看看，那港口里停的一半都是我们的船。”

“最近麻烦事不少，各种帮派都活跃的很。”樱井翔揉了揉眉心，“我总觉得不太对劲。”

“那不如吃点松饼。”松本润把鸟笼挂起来，那只红喙的鸟在横杆上蹦跳着发出了悠长的鸣叫。

3

新来的外邦人似乎有贸易通商的意向。消息传来，各方势力都抢着想接手这笔不小的生意，潦草划分出的地盘上小摩擦不断。樱井翔在一场小型的火拼中受了伤，回家时已经是深夜，松本润板着脸为他上药。药物的刺激让他倒吸一口凉气，却自知理亏的没敢出声。

“你就这么不把自己的命当回事？”松本润很少生气，此刻却神情冷冽。

“总要有人冲在最前面。”

“可我只有你这一个副手。”松本润缠绷带的手猛的收紧，樱井翔疼得半边身子都僵硬起来。

“您再这么用力，我这胳膊就废了。”樱井翔生怕松本润一不留神就卸了他一条手臂，语气也软下来。“我下次注意，行不行？”

“你自己心里有数就好。以后别再因为这种小打小闹给我带着伤回来。”

樱井翔不再多言，松本润帮他包扎完就离开了。他动了动手腕，心里有些后怕。他在本该精神紧绷的时刻猝不及防的一阵晕眩，然后子弹裹在风里袭来，他勉强凭着本能躲过去，肩膀传来的尖锐疼痛才让他清醒起来。

这并非是毫无预兆的病症。他最近视力有些下降，并且经常性的偏头痛。说来并不是什么值得在意的事情，只是这次突然的发作让他隐隐的担忧。他前往城邦的医馆，却没有医生能诊断出他的病因。于是他找到新大路上最德高望重的神父。那位慈祥的老人仔细端详他的眼睑，满是皱纹的脸上渐渐充满了悲悯。

“赤花症。”他的声音像被风吹皱的沙地，毫无生气的陈述着他的病痛。“是异邦的鸟带来的寄生类疾病。它的根盘踞在大脑里。”

樱井翔安静的听他说下去。

“它依赖血液中的养分生存，枝叶顺着血管遍布全身。它有朝一日会成熟，然后从眼球开出花来。”

“那我呢？”

“或许会死。”老人的粗糙的掌纹覆上他的手背。“我想你有喜欢的人。”

樱井翔沉默的思索，然后点了点头。

“让他恨你。”他粗粝的嗓音摩擦着樱井翔的耳膜。“或者让他死。选择一个，然后让自己活下去。”

死亡本就是如此轻率的事情。回程时天又下起小雨，樱井翔沿着大理石铺就的光滑路面一路走回庄园，想着自己枪下的亡魂，也想着一个特定的人。他喝了很多，酒精味从舌根泛上来，头也疼的厉害。到家时松本润正斜卧在沙发里读一本书。他盖着法兰绒的薄毯，边角拖到了地面上。樱井翔脚步虚浮着去帮他扯起被角，松本润的手搭上他的手臂，扑面而来的酒精味让他皱起眉头。

“怎么喝这么多？”

樱井翔顺势抽开了薄毯，直接把他压在身下，粗暴动作下的意味不言自明，他身上带着秋雨阴冷的湿寒气，松本润挣开他，从不离身的枪此刻就抵在他胸口。

隔着薄薄的衬衫樱井翔能清晰的感受到枪口的凉意，抬头对上松本润的眼神却意外的温热。

“你醉了。”他的声音并不愠怒，“等你清醒了，再来向我解释。”

樱井翔看着他，盘根错节的枝叶纠缠着在血液里生长，细微却繁复的疼痛让他只是面对这张脸都止不住的晕眩。

5

秋雨下过一场，气温渐渐降下来。松本润在庭院里吃早饭，纯银的刀叉握在手中也觉得有些凉了。樱井翔起的迟些，走到庭院时被秋风吹得打了个寒战。察觉到他的到来，松本润一如往常的向他道了早安。空气中有些微妙的尴尬，樱井翔踟蹰了一会才终于开口。

“昨晚是我逾矩了，我…”

“我不想听这个。”松本润打断他。“你告诉我这是为什么。”

樱井翔注视着他。他的视力大不如前，此刻更无从揣测对方的表情。于是他半跪下来亲吻松本润的手背，郑重的说出下面的话来。

“抱歉擅自喜欢您，我的少爷。”他停顿了一会，又补充道，“我为我昨夜的冲动道歉。”

他说完了所有要说的话，这样的告白像是蹩脚的借口，可他愿意发誓那出自真心。松本润现在就轻巧的握着他的命运。樱井翔这么想着，默然等待审判的结局。

“好。”松本润靠近他。那张脸在视野里渐渐清晰了。他的神色里有与生俱来的骄傲和矜持，脸颊却泛起了微妙的红晕。

“现在你可以吻我了。”

心爱之人的唇，尝起来是什么样的？柔软又甜蜜，像初融的雪水般甘洌，又像易碎的浮冰，连触碰都要小心翼翼，舍不得用力，还想掰开揉碎了融进血骨里。

樱井翔拥他在怀，与他分享口腔的空气。一场不知名的暗恋突然变成了顺理成章的两情相悦，藏在掌心中泛着寒光的利刃也被悄然收回衣袖里。

6

恨是太重的词，爱却听起来轻松温暖。樱井翔是聪明人，他知道爱比恨来得轻易，也知道迟来的恨会千百倍的反噬。但死亡太沉痛，活下去的念头也不该被苛责。那些触须般的枝干日复一日的生长，像这份经年累月的恋慕桎梏他的生命。于是他伸出手，抓住了唯一的钥匙。

当然，松本润对此浑然不知。他正靠在恋人怀里看那些繁复的贸易条文，昏黄的灯光把他的轮廓勾勒的柔和起来，樱井翔揉着他的发，温柔的询问他的意向。

“他们要经由我们贩卖毒品。”松本润随手把协议丢在一边。“这些毫无底线的人就该在他的泥巴墙里穷一辈子，别做什么发财的美梦。”

“别这么刻薄，这确实是稳赚不赔的买卖。”

“那些白色的粉末可不是什么好东西。”

“你知道他们不仅想要卖那些东西，还想借机拉拢城内势力。这份生意如果落到别人手里，可能又生出许多事端。”樱井翔亲吻他的侧脸，“不过如果你不喜欢，就拒绝。我们总有别的办法。”

松本润端详他认真的样子，分析利弊的姿态透着冷静的张力。

“但我好像总没办法拒绝你呢。”

那样的吸引力让人忍不住想要吻上去。松本润喜欢用这样直白又甜腻的方式表达爱意，樱井翔扶着他的后脑加深这个吻，熟悉的痛感却又涌上来。

“你不专心。”松本润撒娇似的嗔怪他。

“是我的错。”樱井翔笑着，视线却愈发的模糊。疼痛的诱因近在咫尺，可他知道自己不舍得推开。松本润的身体甜蜜又美好，给他拥抱生命的温暖错觉。枝蔓在肢体的交缠中长出刺来，刺破血管，在他的神经中拉扯。这是他的贪念，他活该为此承担后果。

窗外又起风了，深蓝色的海静默的将远方的客人送至港口。松本润在柔软的大床上沉沉的睡去，樱井翔对着镜子凝视自己的右眼，在眼球底部看到了猩红的血。

7

港口新到的一批货物需要验视，本来也不是什么大不了的事情。樱井翔戴着一只眼罩躺在沙发上，懒洋洋的不想动弹。

“你也让我歇几天，我现在可是个病号。”

“不就长个针眼，你至于把自己打扮的像个海盗似的？”松本润把货物清单理好放在桌子上，又去扯他的眼罩，“让我看看怎么样了。”

“这有什么好看的，不然给你看另一只。”樱井翔挡开他，又把左眼凑过去，松本润笑着把他推开。

“行了，不然我去港口看看。”松本润站起来伸了个懒腰。樱井翔看着他的背影，忍不住又多叮嘱几句。

“小心点，带几个人过去。”

“验个货而已，又不是去打架的。”松本润并不在意，但还是在樱井翔的坚持下没有独身前往。临走前樱井翔还不放心的确认了他枪里的子弹，松本润把枪抢过来，又去踢他的小腿肚子。

“你别婆婆妈妈的，我又不是小孩子了。”

樱井翔轻松躲开，又目送他出门。壁炉的火燃尽了，樱井翔吩咐仆人添些柴，回到卧室里安静的翻阅那些书信。他是松本家的二把手，只要稍微放出一点风声，就有人趋之若鹜。那些人清楚，争取到他就能轻易撬动松本家的基石。只是双方要相互信任，总得先表示出诚意。

松本润比预期中回来的晚一些。他受了点皮肉伤，回到宅子里就摔了最喜欢的酒杯。樱井翔听到动静就下楼来，慌慌张张的拿着药瓶帮他上药。

“尾崎那家伙带着人偷袭我！”松本润气得拍腿，樱井翔按住他，又帮他把药涂匀。

“你不是带了人去吗，尾崎那边来了几个？”

“人是不多，只是突然出现，嘶——”

“疼吗？”樱井翔放缓了手上的动作，“你别跟我讲你这擦伤是自己摔的啊。”

“我当时正下楼梯呢！”松本润扭了脸过去，“幸好听你的话带了人过去，没让他们占到便宜。”

“那你开枪了吗？”

“开了两枪，”松本润想了想，“但情况乱糟糟的，没打中要害。”

“你没事就好。”樱井翔吻了吻他的额头，“以后记得警惕些。”

他自然是不打算真的反水，但他需要为计划中的恨意找一个承接的出口。尾崎组是近年来发展迅速的帮派，想要再开拓渠道的心思他也有数。太过急切的扩张欲望也最容易出错，樱井翔心中有分寸，只是松本润对他习惯性的依赖让他放不下心来。

8

“出枪要快，你前面那些动作是干什么的？”

“之前老师教我的时候…”

“你这样是打不到人的。”樱井翔喝了口水，“还可能被别人打。”

“你的眼睛到底什么时候才能好，”松本润抢了他的水来喝，“这些东西我一时半会的怎么能会？”

“那你也别在敌人突然出现的时候摔一跤，”樱井翔歪过头看着他，“我眼睛要是好好的，还不愿意跟你费这个劲儿呢。”

松本润委屈巴巴的接着练习。他这些日子出面处理了些小冲突，比起原来倒是进步不少。只是樱井翔总不满意，一刻不让他闲着。

“那批毒品的买卖被尾崎接手了。”练习的间隙樱井翔告诉他。“那些外邦人以保护贸易为由派了军队驻扎。”

“尾崎最近胆子倒是挺大的。”松本润没太在意，只揉了揉虎口，“你看看我，手都快磨出茧子了。”

樱井翔把他的手握在掌心里。“对不起。”他又拥抱他。

“对不起。”

9

“松本少爷通常会在周三下午五点出门。”樱井翔漫不经心的看着手里的怀表，“一小时之后就会回来，在那之前让你的人过来就成。”

“到时候还得仰仗樱井先生帮我们留个门。”尾崎笑着摸了摸下巴。“您能同意和我们合作，真是荣幸之至。”

“没什么大不了的，记得把钱给我留够就成。”

“我们这些外邦人，在这片新大陆上总是缺了点归属感。”尾崎意味深长的看着他，“反正要离开，不如跟着我干？”

“谢谢您的好意，可我回家的船票都买好了。”樱井翔不咸不淡的拒绝。“我可受够了他的少爷脾气，拿到钱我就走人。”

尾崎也不再多言。樱井翔便也漠然离开。天色尚早，他戴好手套，掩饰住沿血管爆起的青斑，匆匆走入人群中了。

他回到庄园里，检查了枪支弹药和武器设施，又确认了守卫人数。松本润还未出门，他告诉尾崎的时间晚了一些。大概刚巧能赶在他回来的时候，看到他们那并不光彩的里应外合。

当然他并不担心庄园和松本润的安危。他的谎报给了尾崎太大的信心，以为自己真的能凭借自己和一点儿异邦军队的加持抢到庄园的所有权。他在阳台上等着，看着空无一物的远方。秋天快过去了，林地里的树叶都落了几茬，只是松本润以后也不会缠着他去打只兔子回来了。这么看来活着也是件挺讨厌的事。樱井翔想着。可他已经做到这一步了。

他的思绪被不远处的枪声打断。阴差阳错的，松本润和尾崎在庄园外遇见。他忙带了人冲下楼，松本润干脆撞开了庄园的大门，持枪的警卫早已经冲了出去。那样混乱的场面中樱井翔还是能一眼看到他，他干净利落的杀伐决断，即使事出突然也将手下的人调度自如。

他突然意识到松本润一直是这个庄园的主人。他将继承先祖的荣耀，他未来可期。

樱井翔因此感到满足，因为那样的未来中不必有自己。他突然改变了主意，准备坦然接受自己的死亡。他甚至期盼那一刻的到来，因为他将至死都保有恋人的爱，然后用这份爱浇灌出一朵花来。

世界上大概没有比这更浪漫的离开。

“派几个人去尾崎的宅子那儿。”樱井翔对一旁的人吩咐道。“那里已经空了，直接烧了就行。”

10

尾崎组被清掉之后，其余的暴力团也安分了许多。那些毒品交易没能进行下去，政府也不再提开放贸易的新政，新大陆仿佛又回到了昔日的和平。

樱井翔躺在枯黄的草坪上晒太阳。他把自己包裹的严严实实，直到松本润拿着一沓纸来质问他。

“这些东西，你想不想给我解释一下？”

樱井翔睁开他的左眼，看着那些信纸，呆愣了片刻，终于叹了口气。

“忘记烧掉了呢。”

“所以你一直以来，都在做这样的事情？”

樱井翔闭着眼睛，也听得出松本润话语里的颤抖。冰凉的枪口抵着他的侧颈，他没有丝毫要躲避的意思。

“抱歉。”

“不必抱歉。”短暂的沉默后松本润收起了枪，目光冷冽。“你已经和我没有关系了。”

兴许是顾念旧情，松本润放过他。蔓延在血管中的藤蔓渐次萎缩，逆着血流的方向蜷起来。樱井翔眼前逐渐清明，他感受到那些寄生植物在体内的衰败，可痛苦却并未减轻分毫。松本润离开了，留给他一些灰色的残骸。他收枪的动作利落又干脆，让樱井翔突然怨恨自己的卑微。

他最终还是买了一张船票，像他对尾崎说的那样。他离开了新大陆，就像来时一样狼狈。

11

樱井翔身体里那些刺破皮肤的伤口开始结痂，他看着那些淡色的瘢痕，觉得痛苦又毫无美感。他又回到自己出生的地方，他也将在这里死去。然后这片土地上再也没有人记得他。

他从不难过。他觉得那样自私的决定了一切的自己不配拥有任何的怜悯和宽容。但他还是会想到被自己无谓的欺骗和辜负的那个人。他不能用任何理由宽慰自己，所有的悔过都显得残忍又无理。

他有时会望着大海，也不知道自己望向何方。直到熟悉的船驶入港口，他惊惧的站起来，然后下意识的想要逃离。

“你要去哪儿？”

松本润从船上下来。他的脚步沉稳，踩在甲板上吱吱作响。

他的声音像无形的网，樱井翔再不能前进半步。他转过身面对他，过近的距离突然让他心跳加速。

“好了么，你的眼睛？”

松本润的手抚上来。樱井翔下意识的躲开，然后苦笑着摇了摇头。

“你都知道了？”

“也是刚刚知道。”松本润注视着他，眼神深沉的像海水。“你知道这样对我多不公平。”

“对不起。”樱井翔错开他的眼神。“我知道我没资格为自己辩解。”

“你当然没资格。”松本润不想听他说完。“像你这样，让我怎么和你在一起。”

樱井翔看着他微红的眼角泛出水光来，神色也随着黯淡。他张了张口，最终还是只能说出道歉的话来。

“对不起。”

“有些话我不想再说一遍了。”松本润面向大海，微咸的风吹干了他的泪痕。“这次换你来讲。”

樱井翔望着他的侧脸，发现他原来一点都没变。他依然骄傲，依然坦诚，依然不屑掩饰自己的爱意。

“可以吗？”樱井翔走近他，握住他的手。

“我可以吻你吗？”


End file.
